Estranhar
by Ju Trajano
Summary: Afinal, tudo estava um pouco estranho / Prêmio do Concurso ComemorArte para Unknow-chan, ganhadora do 2º lugar.


**Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

_Estranhar_

Sasuke olhava tudo ao seu redor como se não fosse lá há anos. Havia passado sete anos longe da vila. Saiu de lá com 13 anos, voltara com 18 e passara dois anos na prisão por ser um fugitivo da vila Hoje era seu primeiro dia de "liberdade". Não uma liberdade completa, pois precisaria passar um ano inteiro com um jonnin o vigiando.

Estava naquele local esperando o jonnin designado a essa missão. Ao mesmo tempo pensava o quanto a vila havia mudado em sete anos. A vila estar diferente aos seus olhos era muito estranho. Estranho como tudo relacionado a um ornitorrinco.

Ouviu um barulho por entre as árvores e direcionou seu olhar para o local de onde vinha o barulho. De lá saiu uma ninja com longos cabelos negro–azulados e olhos tão brancos como uma pérola.

– Yo, Hinata–sama. O que está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntara impressionado com a beleza da jovem a sua frente.

Hinata havia ficado mais bonita do que era antes, porém a inocência nunca abandonou seu rosto. Ela poderia ser facilmente confundida com um anjo.

– Sasuke–san, eu sou a ninja que irá te vigiar por um ano. – ela disse calma.

A gagueira havia acabado após anos se martirizando por causa dela. A jovem já conseguia falar com qualquer pessoa – até mesmo com Naruto – sem falar uma palavra gaguejada. E a jovem ter parado de gaguejar soava estranho para Sasuke. Estranho como a Saga Crepúsculo.

– Por que escolheram você? – Sasuke perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – Digo, há de se imaginar que uma Hyuga seja importante em demasia para um cargo tão… simples. Ainda mais a herdeira.

– Sempre fui a mais fraca do meu clã, Sasuke. E, ainda por cima, estou passando por problemas com os jutsus do clã. – Hinata disse docemente, com uma expressão de tristeza – que Sasuke não deixou de notar – passando nos olhos.

– Certo – o Uchiha decidira não tocar mais neste assunto.

– Para onde quer ir agora? – Hinata perguntou.

– Tanto faz. – Sasuke disse, dando de ombros e eles começaram a andar.

**xxx**

Afeição. Aquilo era o máximo que admitia sentir por Hinata. Tudo bem que ela fazia seu coração bater mais rápido todas as vezes que a via. Mas aquilo não era amor. Não mesmo. Ele não conseguiria amar uma pessoa com somente alguns (oito) meses andando com ela diariamente. Ou conseguiria?

Definitivamente, Sasuke parecer apaixonado por alguém era tão estranho como Restart.

A menina estava em sua vida há tão pouco tempo que era inadmissível se apaixonar pela garota. Seu primeiro argumento para acabar com a essa paixão era o fato de que a Hyuga sempre foi interessada no seu melhor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Mas, desde que ela passou a vigiá–lo, nunca mais se mostrara interessada no mesmo. Como se a paixão platônica nunca mais tivesse dado vida no coração da garota.

Ela parecia tão frágil, indefessa aos seus olhos. Parecia que precisava de alguém para protegê–la e dar a ela carinho e atenção. O coração de Sasuke gritava que era ele quem deveria fazer isso. Mesmo que a mente dele dissesse que era extremamente errado.

Naquele dia, quando Hinata chegou a sua casa – pois ele só poderia sair de casa com ela ao seu lado –, ele convidou–a para entrar.

– Não quero sair de casa hoje. – disse Sasuke.

– Tudo bem. – Hinata concordou com um sorriso.

Os olhos da garota estavam levemente avermelhados e inchados. Sasuke percebera na mesma hora que ela havia chorado.

– O que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Eu andei brigando com meu pai. – ela disse simples.

– Ele te machucou? – Sasuke ficou preocupado.

– Fisicamente não. – Hinata respondeu com as lágrimas ocupando seus olhos novamente.

– Seu pai é estranho como o Dodô. – Sasuke comentou.

– Eu estou com sérios problemas em casa e você vem com futebol? – Hinata perguntou fungando.

– Eu quis dizer Dodô o animal. – Sasuke esclareceu e ela deu uma leve risada.

– Desculpa. – ela corou.

– Acontece. – Sasuke respondeu.

Só de vê–la abrir um leve sorriso valeu a pena o erro.

– As coisas vão melhorar aos poucos. – Hinata comentou com um sussurro. – Ano que vem eu assumo o clã.

– E qual foi o motivo da briga? – Sasuke perguntou, com interesse.

– Ele quer me arrumar um marido. Mas eu não quero. – Hinata disse. – Estou apaixonada por outro.

– Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Não. – ela disse. – Meus sentimentos por Naruto não passam de carinho, admiração. Era só um amor platônico no passado.

– Quem então? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Vo… você. – ela disse baixo, corando.

– Vamos até a mansão Hyuga. – Sasuke puxou–a pela mão.

– Para que? – Hinata perguntou assustada.

– Para dizer pro seu pai que você já tem o marido. – Sasuke respondeu

– Quem seria o marido? – ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu. – ele respondeu, se virando para a garota. – Afinal, eu também sou apaixonado por você.

E, nisso, ele selou os lábios da garota a sua frente com os seus.

Pois, além de tudo dele sentir ser estranho, o verbo estranhar não existia no vocabulário deles. Afinal, tudo que era estranho, era bom.

**fim**

**xxx**

Okay, eu não tenho NADA contra Crepúsculo e Cia, Restart, Dodô ou Ornitorrinco (só não gosto muito de nenhum deles, mas ainda acho um Dodô bonitinho). Mas a culpa não é minha! Briguem com o meu amigo, ele foi quem escolheu cinco coisas estranhas ú_u

Espero que a Unknow tenha gostado. E Unknow–chan, MIL PERDÕES, eu não consegui colocar NejiTen na história :/ E também acho que não vou conseguir colocar SakuSai na outra. Então desculpa mesmo .–.


End file.
